miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Akodone/Postacie fanowskie
Aurélie jest tak wyjątkowa, że ma osobnego bloga, ale reszta ląduje tutaj. A poza tym szkoda byłoby mi usuwać komcie pod jej blogaskiem xD Ale tu będą wszystkie postacie pojawiające się w „Naturalnym wrogu” i w ogóle. Blog pewnie będzie się rozwijał powoli i przez długi czas będzie tu mało kontentu, no ale trudno. I pewnie będą zue spoilery xD =Lucien Voler= |gatunek=Człowiek |wiek=20 lat |miejsce zamieszkania=Paryż |rodzina=Aurélie Voler (siostra) Coline Voler (matka) Samuel Voler (ojciec) |przyjaciele=Véronique Leroy Bruno Sucreceur |miłosne zainteresowania=Véronique Leroy }} Lucien Voler — dwudziestoletni mechanik, syn Samuela i Coline Volerów, starszy brat Aurélie. Charakter Lucien jest na ogół miły i uśmiechnięty. Jest dosyć optymistycznie nastawiony do życia. Jedną z jego charakterystycznych cech jest wyjątkowa nadopiekuńczość wobec tych, których kocha, przede wszystkim względem Aurélie. Bywa także wyjątkowo uparty. Gdy postawi na swoim, trudno go odwieść od powziętych decyzji. Nie waha się poświęcić dla rodziny i przyjaciół. Bywa także nieśmiały w stosunku do nowo poznanych ludzi, zwłaszcza dziewczyn. Wygląd Lucien to szczupły chłopak, nieco wyższy niż przeciętnego wzrostu. Ma krótkie blond włosy, które delikatnie się kręcą, gdy urosną dłuższe, i brązowe oczy. Według rodziny odziedziczył po matce miłą twarz. Chłopak lubi ubierać koszulki i dżinsy, jednak od święta można go ujrzeć w bardziej wyszukanym stroju. W pracy obiera szary strój roboczy, by nie poplamić swoich normalnych ubrań. Relacje Aurélie Lucien bardzo kocha siostrę, przez co bardzo często bywa wobec niej nadopiekuńczy. Uważa, że nadaje się na superbohaterkę i ufa jej bezgranicznie. Samuel Lucien kocha ojca. Mimo iż jest na niego wściekły z powodu podejmowanych przez niego decyzji, stara się nie dać tego po sobie poznać, między innymi przez wzgląd na Aurélie. Wie też jednak, że okazanie tych emocji nie zmieni postanowień pana Volera i tylko mogłoby wszystko pogorszyć. Véronique Leroy Lucien i Véronique poznali się w gimnazjum i zaprzyjaźnili ze względu na podobne zainteresowania — oboje uwielbiają samochody. Chodzili także do jednej klasy w liceum. Gdy po ukończeniu szkoły Lucien szukał pracy, Véronique zarekomendowała go u swojego ojca, właściciela warsztatu. Mężczyzna wziął go na staż, a gdy Lucien się sprawdził, przyjął go do pracy. Od tego momentu Véronique odwiedzała go w pracy niemal codziennie. Lucien nie podejrzewał, że dziewczyna od lat jest w nim zakochana, lecz sam podświadomie zaczął odwzajemniać jej uczucie. Gdy Véronique padła ofiarą akumy i stała się Mechaniczką, Lucien próbował przemówić jej do rozsądku. Argumenty zaczęły do niej docierać, lecz nie zdołały jej do końca wyrwać spod kontroli Władcy Ciem. Wtedy Lucien zrozumiał, co Véronique do niego czuje, a także, że sam lubi ją bardziej niż przyjaciółkę. Zdecydował się ją pocałować. Mechaniczka wtedy skapitulowała i oddała Biedronce klucz francuski, w którym ukryła się akuma. Od tamtego momentu Lucien i Véronique zaczęli ze sobą chodzić. Ciekawostki *W oryginalnej koncepcji miraculum Muchy miało być przeznaczone Lucienowi, a do Aurélie trafia przez pomyłkę. Jednak w obecnej koncepcji zostało to zmienione i zamiarem mistrza Fu od początku było podarowanie miraculum właśnie Aurélie. *Lucien jest jedyną osoba postronną, która wie o miraculach. Zna także tożsamość Muchy. *Lucien uwielbia warzywa i niemal każdy, kto go poznaje, myśli, że jest wegetarianinem. Nieliczni widzieli go jedzącego mięso. *Lucien ogląda anime. Jego ulubiony tytuł to Naruto. *Jego drugie imię to Thomas. =Samuel Voler= Samuel Voler — ojciec Aurélie i Luciena, mąż Coline. Jest wykładowcą chemii na uniwersytecie w Paryżu. Charakter Mężczyzna jest bardzo uparty, jeśli chodzi o tych, których kocha. Zrobi wszystko, by odnaleźć żonę, którą stracił dziesięć lat przed rozpoczęciem akcji Naturalnego wroga. Nie jest osobą wybuchową, jednak gdy się zdenerwuje, to na poważnie. Po odejściu Coline wpada w rozpacz. Bardzo trudno mu pogodzić się z jej odejściem. Ledwo funkcjonuje w społeczeństwie, a opiekę nad dziećmi zaniedbuje zupełnie. Po paru latach udało mu się wrócić do stabilnego stanu, jednak w głębi serca nadal skrywa złe emocje, które kierują nim przy najważniejszych życiowych wyborach. W kryzysowych sytuacjach stawia własne dobro ponad dobro innych ludzi. Udowadnia to swoją decyzją o wyjeździe do Marsylii, a tym samym pozostawieniu Luciena i Aurélie samych sobie. Wygląd Samuel jest nieszczególnie wysoki, ma bardzo krótko przycięte brązowe włosy i niebieskie oczy. Często widać u niego kilkudniowy zarost. Relacje Coline Voler Samuel kocha Coline ponad życie. Gdy żona oznajmia mu, że musi odejść, jest zszokowany, wściekły i smutny jednocześnie. Pochopnie zaczyna ją oskarżać o to, że go już nie kocha, potem rozumie jednak, że to nie o to chodzi. Po jej odejściu jedyne, co nim kieruje, to rozpacz. Pozbieranie się po jej utracie zajmuje mu kilka lat; za ten czas zdążył zaniedbać opiekę nad dziećmi i wybudować między nimi a sobą mur. Gdy otrzymuje tajemniczą informację o tym, że może odnaleźć Coline w Marsylii, waha się, czy tam pojechać. Nieco wbrew sobie zaczyna wszystko planować, nawet znajduje ofertę pracy na tamtejszym uniwersytecie. Ostatecznie przekonuje go atak Chemiczki w szkole. Postanawia wyjechać razem z Lucienem i Aurélie, jednak nie mówi im o tajemniczej wiadomości, w obawie, że mogłaby się okazać nieprawdą; zamiast tego za główny powód podaje ataki Władcy Ciem. Gdy tamci nie zgadzają się na jego propozycję, walczy sam ze sobą. Ostatecznie decyduje się ywjechać samotnie, by poszukać Coline. Lucien Voler Samuel bardzo kocha Luciena. Po odejściu Coline Lucien jest tą osobą, która mu nieustannie przypomina o żonie, co jednocześnie cieszy i smuci Samuela. Przez to nieco się odizolował od syna, a ten, pozostawiony sam sobie, musiał szybciej dorosnąć i zająć się Aurélie. Gdy Samuel proponuje dzieciom wyjazd, Lucien stanowczo się temu sprzeciwia. Przez parę dni ciągle się kłócą, a Lucien usiłuje odwieść ojca od pomysłu wyjazdu. Jednak mu się to nie udaje. Aurélie Voler Samuel bardzo kocha Aurélie. Po odejściu Coline jednak zaniedbuje opiekę nad nią, przez co Lucien jest zmuszony przejąć część jego obowiązków. To sprawiło, że Samuel nieco odizolował się od córki. Gdy Samuel chce wyjechać do Marsylii, Aurélie jest bardziej smutna niż wściekła, ma ledwie resztki nadziei, że ojciec zmieni zdanie. Nie wie, co zrobić, a gdy w końcu Samuel podejmuje ostateczną decyzję, jest bardzo zawiedziona. Tak naprawdę nie spodziewała się, że to zrobi. Czuła jednak, Że ataki akum to nie jedyny powód jego decyzji. Gdy wyjazd ojca staje się faktem, wścieka się coraz bardziej. Nie żegna go na stacji, gdyż uznaje, że na to nie zasłużył. Koncepcje #W pierwszej koncepcji po stracie żony miał często znikać z domu, pić i zadłużyć się tak, że Lucien i Aurélie ledwo wiążą koniec z końcem. Następnie nawiązał umowę z Władcą Ciem — pan Voler miał mu pomóc w stworzeniu substancji, którą mógłby zaszantażować Paryż, a Władca Ciem miał mu dać pieniądze, których ten potrzebował. Stąd też pierwszy tytuł serii, Pieniądze to nie wszystko. #Następnie koncepcja się zmieniła tak, że pan Voler został porwany przez Władcę Ciem i pomaga mu tylko po to, żeby być bezpiecznym. Ciekawostki *Kiedyś był nałogowym palaczem, jednak Coline udało się wyciągnąć go z tego nałogu. Od momentu, gdy kobieta odeszła, Samuel pali w momentach, w których się wyjątkowo zdenerwuje. =Coline Voler= Coline Voler — matka Luciena i Aurélie, żona Samuela. Gdy Aurélie miała pięć lat, odeszła w celu poszukiwania miraculów. Wygląd Kobieta ma długie kręcone blond włosy oraz brązowe oczy, które Lucien po niej odziedziczył. Coline jest bardzo piękną kobietą — jest szczupła i smukła, a figury mogłaby jej pozazdrościć niejedna. Coline lubi się ubierać w luźne dziergane swetry. =Bruno Sucreceur= Bruno Sucreceur — syn państwa Sucreceurów, najlepszy przyjaciel Aurélie. Wygląd Bruno ma niesforne brązowe włosy sterczące we wszystkie strony. Jego matka często radzi mu, by je wygolił, jednak chłopak twierdzi, że z taką fryzurą czuje się bardziej wolny. Jego oczy są zielone. Charakter Bruno jest radosny i śmiały. Bardzo lubi dowcipkować. Słabo wychodzi mu ukrywanie uczuć. Relacje Aurélie Bruno i Aurélie znają się od wczesnego dzieciństwa, głównie dlatego, że są sąsiadami. Od lat była dla niego jak siostra, której nigdy nie miał, lecz parę miesięcy przed jej szesnastymi urodzinami orientuje się, że to uczucie przerodziło się w coś więcej. Z początku nie wiedział, co z tym zrobić i uznał, że powie jej o swoich uczuciach, gdy poczuje, że nadszedł odpowiedni moment. Gdy Aurélie zaczyna chodzić z Alexandre, jest niesamowicie wręcz zazdrosny. Postanawia jednak nie robić nic, co zniszczyłoby ich relację, ponieważ bardziej mu zależy na szczęściu Aurélie niż na własnej miłości. Kiedy tamci zrywają, wraca mu nadzieja, jednak ciągle odwleka moment, w którym mógłby wyznać jej miłość. Alexandre Bruno szczerze nienawidzi Alexandre (ze wzajemnością) i jest o niego zazdrosny. Bardzo denerwuje go, że Aurélie mogła się zakochać w kimś takim. Ciekawostki *Bruno z wyglądu bardzo przypomina swojego ojca. =Brigitte Monteil= Brigitte Monteil — osiemnastoletnia dziewczyna, członkini grupy poszukiwawczej miraculów oraz posiadaczka miraculum Komara. Wygląd Brigitte ma ciemnoblond włosy sięgające łopatek, które wiąże z tyłu głowy w niedbałą kitkę; grzywka opada jej na twarz oraz po jej bokach. Jej oczy są brązowe. Dziewczyna jest dosyć niska, przez co miewa kompleksy. Otuchy nie dodaje jej tez figura gruszki, jak sama mówi, nie pogardziłaby większym biustem. Normalnie Lubi się ubierać w cienkie bluzki, zwłaszcza w paski. Do tego zakłada dżinsy oraz nieodłączne, bardzo długie buty (sięgające ud) na koturnach. Na szyi nosi swoje Miraculum Komara. Jako Komar Na twarzy Brigitte pojawia się czarna maska, z czarnym szpiczastym zakończeniem na nosie. Jej strój składa się z czarnej bluzki typu golf z długimi rękawami zakończonymi nieregularnie, dół kończy się nieco za biodrami w ten sam sposób. Tył zakrywa jej dłuższy kawałek paskowanego czarno-szarego materiału (sięga do łydek) imitujący odwłok komara. Spod tej bluzki widać ciemnoszary obcisły materiał zakrywający całe ciało Brigitte. Na nogach ma czarne buty pod kolana na wysokich obcasach. Na biodrach Komar nosi biały pasek, do którego przyczepione są trzy fidget spinnery służące jej za broń. Ciekawostki *Jej wygląd i charakter autorce lekko kojarzą się z Taigą z anime Toradora. *Chociaż, prawdę mówiąc, to ma też swoje nawiązanie do Wakfu, a konkretnie do kolorystyki włosów i oczu kojarzącej się autorce z Yugo, a do tego niski wzrost, no... =Pierre Bastin= |gatunek=Pół-człowiek Pół-bóg |wiek=19 lat |miejsce zamieszkania=Nie ma stałego miejsca zamieszkania, ale za swój dom uznaje sklep Mistrza Fu |rodzina=Tigili (boska matka) Nienazwany ojciec (człowiek, nie żyje) |przyjaciele=Brigitte Monteil Coline Voler Mistrz Fu |miłosne zainteresowania=Brigitte Monteil |współpracownik=Komar Aurélie Voler/Mucha Biedronka Czarny Kot |wrogowie=Odnowiciele |kwami=Huunta |moce=Teleportacja (jako Pająk) Zwiększona wytrzymałość I cały pakiet półboskich zdolności, które jeszcze nie mają precyzyjnego opisu |broń=Sprężynka (jako Pająk) }} Pierre Bastin — członek grupy poszukiwawczej miraculów, jest dziewiętnastoletnim posiadaczem miraculum Pająka. Okazuje się, iż jest tylko w połowie człowiekiem — jego matką jest bowiem bogini wojny Tigili. Ciekawostki thumb|Puł buk w prawdziwej formie *Jego imię nawiązuje do Spider-Mana, który ma na imię Peter. Pierre to po prostu francuska forma imienia Peter. *Tak naprawdę Pierre to puł buk. Yuri potwierdzi. Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie